


Words and Silence

by starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even thought was insufficient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own; only profit in my mind  
> A/N: This was inspired by Aconitum Napellus’ 100 Themes story challenge posted over on DeviantArt. It’s a double drabble (200 words), for the two prompts.

 

“Words and Silence” (100 Themes Story Challenge #80 & #15)

 

There were times when his words and thoughts failed him, the emotion he felt toward his wife was so great.  Words were insufficient and certainly inappropriate, and even thought inadequate when he wished to express this part of himself to her.

This time was no different than the last and as he approached her, his eyes bright with an intensity that thrilled her, she knew what would happen next.

Gently laying his hands on her shoulders, he stared into her welcoming eyes.  “ _Aduna_ ,” he breathed.

“ _Adun_.”

His fingers came up to her face and as their minds joined he drew her to him, stroking her back and feathering her face and neck with kisses, at first gently, then urgently.   At times such as these there was only one way he could convey himself to her.

To the universe outside, Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan was never without the proper words, and certainly never lacking in clear and coherent thought.  Only when he was with Amanda did this capacity seem to fail him, and at alarmingly frequent intervals.  She did not seem to object to this shortcoming of his, though, and as he silently lowered her onto their bed, he was thankful.

 


End file.
